battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Quad Bike
The Quad Bike, or ATV, is a small, versatile, all-terrain vehicle, usable in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. Battlefield 2 The ATV is a lightly armored one man transport vehicle that appears in the Special Forces expansion pack for Battlefield 2. It can be used to quickly reach objectives and capture them. Since it is has hardly any armor, it is extremely easy to be killed when riding one. Gallery BF2 SF ATV HUD.jpg|The driver's seat of the ATV from the first-person perspective. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Quad Bike is a vehicle featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It is a very fast, lightly-armored transport which can be used to carry a driver and a passenger to the frontline or into enemy territory. It is the equivalent of the Golf cart from Battlefield: Bad Company and is useful for initial rushes as well as reaching far-off objectives quite quickly. Due to its low health and armor, it can easily be destroyed by a single projectile fired from most explosive weapons. A hard crash into an obstacle may also be enough to cause the Quad Bike to blow up if it has already sustained considerable damage. The driver and passenger are both very exposed as well and can easily be targeted by enemy players. The passenger faces backwards and can provide support with their Kit's weapons against targets, however, this can prove difficult if the bike is going at full speed and/or making sharp turns. Despite these weaknesses, it is nonetheless a dependable transport for flanking maneuvers, which can quickly drop players into an enemy base. It is also very useful for players who wish to ambush the opposing side, due to its speed and agility allowing it to quickly move from place to place, setting up ambush points once in position. It is also a popular vehicle for Roadkills due to its speed, as enemies are often caught unaware and can easily be taken out before they have a chance to react. Each kit can also benefit from using the Quad Bike effectively. Assault players, for instance, can use the Quad Bike's speed to quickly resupply team-mates all over the map, switching to the passenger's seat to drop ammunition boxes when needed, while an Engineer can use the Quad Bike as a mobile repair vehicle, backing up to a damaged vehicle and repairing it from the damaged seat. Medics can also use the Quad Bike to drive around the battlefield and revive/heal teammates, while Recon players can use it to move to new positions to support an advance or hide from other snipers. The Quad Bike is very useful in all game modes, especially Rush. Because of its speed, attackers can use it to quickly break through enemy defenses, even to the point that the game has just started. especially so at the start of a game and during the point(s) when the next set of M-COM stations are revealed. It is advised though to not use direct routes to objectives and to go around to them to lower chances of being killed by an anti-tank mine or gunfire. In Conquest, the Quad Bike is hugely useful for reaching and securing flags quickly, especially when one side has the opposing team trapped in their deployment zone. Like Rush, it is once again advised not to use direct routes to the flags and to go around them to objectives unless absolutely necessary. This is even more important because of the increased number of vehicles on both sides. Gallery BFBC2 QUAD BIKE ONSLAUGHT.png|A Quad Bike being used by a Recon soldier in Onslaught QuadBikeRender.png|A Russian Engineer using the Quad Bike BFBC2 Quad Bike Stats.png|The Quad Bike's in-game description. Battlefield 3 The Quad Bike returns in Battlefield 3 as one of three new vehicles in the Armored Kill expansion. It was first revealed at E3 2012 in the Battlefield Premium launch trailer during the EA Press Conference. It was released in Armored Kill in September 2012 where it displays similar characteristics to the iteration in Bad Company 2. It features two seats with the passenger able to use their weapons to fire at enemies from the rear. While being fast and agile, it suffers from weak armor. All explosives can instantly disable or destroy the Quad bike; however, its fast speed can make for car bombing and quick transport. Care should be taken however as at top speed the Quad Bike will explode instantly if driven into any solid object. Gallery Quad.jpg|The HUD of the ATV in Battlefield 3. Battlefield 3 Quad Bike HQ Render.png|High-Quality render. Battlefield 4 The Quad Bike is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4. It was first shown before the game's release in the Only in Battlefield 4: "How to Fly an ATV" Trailer. It holds the same functions as past variants, featuring little to no armor, allowing for it to easily be destroyed and leaving the driver and passenger heavily exposed. It is one of two vehicles along with the Dirt Bike which can ride the elevators in maps like Dawnbreaker or Siege of Shanghai. Gallery Quad Bike Default 3rd Person.jpg|A 3rd person view of a Quad Bike in Test Range. Quad Bike 3rd Person Front.jpg|Front view of a Quad Bike. Quad Bike 3rd Person Back (2).jpg|Back view of a Quad Bike. Trivia *If the player jumps off of the quadbike and it hits an enemy, in the enemy's "your killer" screen, it will say he/she was killed with "death" shown by a Skull and Crossbones. It also says "player 1 DEATH player 2" in the killfeed. *A commonly disliked tactic, used by some players, is "Quad bombing", where a player loads the front of the Quad Bike with C4 and drives it into an enemy position before detonating the C4. This tactic, however, is looked down upon because, while this tactic can cause considerable damage, it wastes the vehicle and leaves players without transportation. It should only be used as a last resort in the Rush gametype if the M-COM cannot be armed. :*A more effective and accepted practice of this is to still plant C4 on the quad bike but only attempt to destroy vehicles, such as tank destroyers or mobile AA rather than infantry. However, this should still be thought over on the more larger maps such as Bandar Desert and Armored Shield. A way to avoid being stranded after quad bombing is to have a teammate as passenger whilst detonating the C4 so the vehicle is not destroyed. This does not work in hardcore as it will team kill the passenger and destroy the Quad Bike when the C4 is detonated. *Sometimes, when spawning on a squad mate who is driving, a player will be able to look and shoot in all directions around the vehicle, rather than just looking off the back. From a third person standpoint, they appear as if they are looking backwards, despite shooting in the opposite direction. On Hardcore, despite being able to shoot at their driver, they won't hurt/kill the driver. *The Quad Bike can only score a roadkill if the wheels hit an enemy. Otherwise, they will pass right through unscathed. *There is a commonly known trick, mostly used on private or clan matches, known as "Quad launching" that was created after players discovered that explosives planted underneath a Quad Bike (or any vehicle) in a sufficient quantity can launch it randomly into the air on non-Hardcore game modes. This is commonly frowned upon during public matches as it can result in players being blasted off in random directions, and also can result in the loss of valuable vehicles and games for that matter. *The Quad-Bike in Battlefield 3 uses a Desert Camouflage on all maps it appears on. It is the same paint scheme used on the Iranian Tanks encountered in Thunder Run. *The driver's shadow disappears when viewed in third person. This does not occur though in Battlefield 4. *Originally in Battlefield 3, if the player entered the Quad Bike while climbing a ladder, he will become invisible and impossible to shoot at while on the Quad Bike. This has since been fixed in a server update. *Prior to a patch, it was possible to make a Quad Bike drive extremely fast by driving it front first against a wall until smoke clouds were seen. With this glitch, it was possible for the Quad Bike to travel twice as fast as a normal Quad Bike. de:Quad Bike Category:Ground Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Armored Kill Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4